


Nijimura Saori

by Boom143



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boom143/pseuds/Boom143
Summary: This is an art I drew, dedicated to the fic 'Heavy is the Head' by extrastellar
Relationships: Haizaki Shougo/Nijimura Shuuzou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Nijimura Saori

**Author's Note:**

  * For [extrastellar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/extrastellar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Heavy Is The Head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348565) by [extrastellar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/extrastellar/pseuds/extrastellar). 



[Nijimura Saori](https://www.deviantart.com/boom143/art/Nijimura-Saori-full-body-872534831)

This is how I always potrayed NijiHai's child. A girl with black hair and blue eyes, just like Nijimura's, I can't believe it matches with what extrastellar's potrayal of Nijihai's child too 😍😍

Ignore that orange lines, that's embarrassing ಥ‿ಥ.

I hope you like it, extrastellar! Thank you for making such a wonderful and inspiring story. 

And this is how I imagine should Nijihai have any other children, if they have twins, or whatever! HAHA! I really hope you like this, extrastellar! And once again, thank you for writing this masterpiece! I'm glad to be a part of the journey for almost 5 years! 


End file.
